Internet Flirtations
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: WARNING XXXXXX PHAN SEXEH TIMEZ. My first smut ok and I am ashamed say sorry to your toes for meh. Set back when all the flirting went on over Dailybooth and Formspring went on; Phil starts to get weird about it and tries to talk to his flatmate. I REPEAT, I'M SO SORRY PLS DON'T SHOOT I WANT TO LIIIIVE. M cause, y'know, smut. Yeah. Bye.


**So...I wrote a smut. At one in the morning. On a sunday night. When I need to be up at like six. Yaaay.**

"Hey, Dan. Can we...can we talk, just for a minute?"

He turned to half turned to glance over his shoulder at me. He was making pancakes; a symbol of our first morning as flatmates. Or maybe a reward for making it through the first night. "Uh, sure. After the pancakes, though, yeah? I don't wanna burn these bad boys."

"Okay, I'll be in the lounge. Y'know, on Twitter," I said, awkwardly shuffling towards the door.

He simply shook his head, smiling. "Where else would I find you?"

All there was on Twitter was people asking about our Dailybooth flirting, our Formspring questions about both being bi, our suggestive pictures together. It was getting out of hand, I had realised a few weeks ago, yet I hadn't been able to tell Dan to stop.

Speak of the devil, Dan nudged the door open with his pjamma-bottom clad hip as he brought in two whole plates of pancakes with all different things on them; jam, peanut butter, honey, syrup, cream...you name it, Dan was carrying it. I scoffed at him, "There's no way in hell we're gonna eat all of them. We're pigs, but we're not total pigs."

"Maybe not you, but I could three of dem piggies right now."

"And the bad thing is you're not even exaggerating," I smiled.

Dan took a forkful of pancake and moaned as it embraced his taste buds. He didn't wait until he had swallowed before saying, "Oh mo Gowd, Pwil. Yu gotwa tra dis."

"That good, huh?"

He took a ginormous swallow, clearing his mouth in one. "Yup. Try some, baby. Anyway, what did you wanna talk about?"

Yes, he called my baby, oh my God call the media! He did it all the time. In fact, since the flirting on the internet had spread over to real life as well, he called me things like baby and sexy so often I hardly even noticed anymore; I'd had to edit so much of it out of our collab videos, you have no idea how littered the cutting room floor was. I grabbed the fork Dan had sat on the arm of the sofa next to me and spooned up a bit of cream and plopping it into my mouth; I picked at food a lot before I actually tucked in, unlike Dan.

I glanced up at him before I opened my mouth, but instead something else came out. "Dan, what're you looking at?"

"Sorry, you, uh, you got a little cream right, uh, there," he gestered to his own face where the splodge was, but I apparently wasn't having any luck in finding it, even with my tongue. "As much as you're looking so fucking hot right now, c'mere and I'll get it."

My cheeks redenned slightly at the comment- since I must've looked bloody ridiculous- but I leaned forward anyway for him to grab it with his thumb as he stroked tenderly across my cheek. His thumb retraced it's steps again and again, his eyes wandering somewhere else other than this room; somewhere in his head, maybe. It was really weird, but it was soothing at the same time, so I was in no hurry to stop his gentle thumb in it's wanderings.

All too soon he snapped out of his trance, realised what he was doing and coughed awkwardly, dropping his hand. "I..uh...I think I got it," he said, unsure of himself for a change.

"Mm," was all I said in agreement as I sat back on my couch and he returned to the big dent in his. "Thanks."

"No problem, hot stuff," he winked. I couldn't help but flash a grin at him before I realised what I was meant to say and it vannished. "Dan, the uh...the flirting online..."

His head shot up, a dirty grin playing on his face. "What is it? Is my dirty talk too much for you?"

"I- what? No! No, it's- it's not that it's just, well, the fans. Y'know, the fans they're getting a little bit, well, y'know, like fans do," I jabbered.

"I know, they're asking questions but who cares? It's just a bit of innocent fun, right babe?"

"Look, it's gotten so bad you're doing it in real life, too! Don't you think it's time for it to stop? At first it was a bit of a joke, but it's gone too far, Danny-boy. We're living together now, which is just gonna make those questions even worse."

"Phil?"

I looked up at him.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

He slithered over to my couch, snuggling up very close beside me, resting his chin on the back of my shoulder as he whispered into my ear, "I don't care."

His voice sent a chill running down my spine, but I would be lying if I said it was a bad one. This sudden close contact was a bit much for me; I'd seen plenty of him on Skype as he strip-teased me, but that just didn't seem real. This was. He somehow managed to press himself impossibly closer, nibbling on my ear lobe a titch. "What is it, Philly? Am I too much to handle?"

"I- no it's not-"

He cut me off with a sharp hissing sound from between my teeth as he started to nip my neck, sucking and licking over the little bite marks he made. He took little bits of the sensitive skin between his teeth and let it ping back into place, sending a riple down my back. I let out a small whimper as I crooked my neck, giving him better access. I swear I felt a smirk trace up to my jaw, along with a beautifully silky tongue, liking up to my ear and back again; up and down.

"Mm, Dan. I thought you were hungry."

"I'm only hungry for you."

"That's the hottest thing I've ever heard," I half-moaned, as I let his lips be met with mine, just as eager if not more. He'd said online he'd wanted to do certain things to me, but never had I imagined he would be doing them to me. This was happening. Surely this was happening.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered onto his lips before he pulled away back to sucking at my ear.

"If you are I sure fucking hope it's a wet one."

Usually I would've blushed at such a comment, but right now it sounded so hot I couldn't have cared less if I tried. I simply wrapped my arms around Dan's waist, pulling him on top of me so he could straddle my thighs, rubbing our crotches together as we both groaned.

My finger tips found the edge of the Muse t-shirt he used as pjammas and fiddled with it as I rose it up over his flat, tanned stomach. I almost let out another sigh of content, but I held it in for later- for surely there would be a later. I had him lift his arms up and the t-shirt vanished; honestly, I wasn't even keeping track where it had went.

I let my hands run free over his bare chest and back, coming back to tweak at his hard nipples every once and a while, getting a squeak each time I did. The next time that squeak came, so did my mouth as I latched it onto one of his pink stubs, biting down slightly; not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him know I was there and that I wanted him.

"Fuck, Phil," he whined as my tongue worked magic; I made this assesment based on the way his head had rolled back, his eyes closed. His fingers surpirisngly found my t-shirt too as it was dragged up to my neck, where I had to break the connection for a second as I lifted my arms up; it, too, vannished.

Before I could go back to suckling at him, he had not exactly roughly- but not exactly gently, either- pushed me down onto the couch until I was fully on my back, fully vunerable to him. I mentally moaned at this thought; Dan could do whatever he wanted to me right now. I'd let him, too, and he knew it. His eyes sparkled as his pupils danced all over my chest, taking in my milk skin.

"Now, Philly, help me out with this puzzle. Phil is lying down on the couch, but there's something not right here. Tell me what I have to do to make this situation better."

I knew exactly what he was asking of me, and I in no means protested to groan, "Please strip me. Take off my trousers. Please Dan."

"Correct answer, Phillip," he smirked as he looked down at his prize. He leaned over me as he hooked his index fingers under my waistband- whilst rubbing circles into my sensitive hips with his pinkies. I hated how he could drive me insane with a single touch, yet I loved the way he made me squirm. "Stay still, Phil."

I did so as best I could as he slid my bottoms down slowly- so painfully slowly- as he teased me with lust-filled eyes. I whimpered softly as I thought about what he might want to do to me next. My hand started to travel down to my dick, but he slapped it away.

"Don't touch," he growled. I let out a small yelp as his domenant side shone through; he'd told me all about how he'd domenated his previous boyfriends as he tried to tempt me. Well, when I say tried I mean he succeeded and I jerked off in my room for twenty whole minutes afterwards.

He moved up to my face and started to kiss me again, rough and hungry, and I responded with the same. His tongue occasionally darted out to strike at mine and it tremebled in a shock wave of pleasure every time this happend, but unfortunately he was soon on the move again. His slid his mouth down my neck, lingering there for a moment, and then down my chest, past my stomach and down to my hips, biting down on the one nearest him- my left. A high-pitched moan left my throat as he smiled and moved down to my dick; he had made it stand tall and proud. So tall in fact, it had actually started to pulse.

"Take me," I managed to whisper.

"Don't worry, I intend to," Dan said seductively as my eyes fluttered shut. His mouth was licking up the underside of my cock and I focused purely on the sensation of that above the moans he too was letting go of. He swirled his tongue around the shaft for a minute or so before he curled his hand around the base and moved his mouth to lick through and around my slit as his hand started to pump, slow and strong. "Oh...God, DAN."

I felt his smirk before it disappeared as his mouth went lower, engulfing my entire tip and about three quarters of the way down until I felt the back of Dan's throat; he didn't even gag, which would've been pretty hot. I started to fuck his mouth, bucking my hips up so I met his tonsils with every thrust, both of us emmiting little sounds of pleasure.

But all too soon, he had taken that joy away from me too and left me whimpering. "Stand up, bitch."

I did as I was told, rising from the sofa. He stroked his thumb across my cheek just as he had done earlier, but this time with a smirk. "I'm going to lie on that couch and you're going to ride me."

"I- what?"

A sharp slap echoed around the room as my tenderly stroked cheek became stingy and red, with the faint ghost of a handprint on it. "Ride me!"

"I- o-okay," I stuttered, switiching places with him as he made himself comfortable. I thought maybe I'd do a little teasing of my own. Oh, payback is a bitch.

I started off just above his ankle, biting and licking at his skin and slowly sliding up, making him whine slightly. I'd gotten just over his knee-cap when he started to writher around, unable to handle it; I simply slid back down, making him irratibly sigh at me. "Phil!"

"Shut up."

"Just remember who is who's bitch, here, okay?"

I didn't like the dangerous tone in his voice at all, so I simply climbed onto his chest and whispered to him. "Stretch me, first."

"Gladly."

Using his spit as a lubricant, he shot one whole finger straight up into me with no warning, making me shreik in sudden pain, which slowly numbed away. To distract myself of the second finger entering me- which he did a lot more gently, it has to be said- I took his dick into my mouth and started to suck him off, hoping I was half as good as he was. I, however, did have a gag reflex, so I started making horrible noises, but Dan simply moaned in response with his third finger inside of me.

He removed them all from my gaping hole and I turned around to see him grinning at me. "Giddy up, horsey."

I smirked back, slowly climbing up onto the couch and squatting over him, watching him for a signal that he was ready. He nodded.

I lowered myself onto him gently as I adjusted to the feeling; I wasn't going to tell Dan this, but this was actually my first time going this far with a man. I'm pretty sure he guessed anyway since he whispered, "You okay?"

"Mm," I hummed in reply as Dan filled me up. I started to move a few seconds later, pulling off of him until only his tip was inside and slamming back down, making a deeply satisfying slap every time. Dan started to raise his hips up onto mine too, making us both winge in a moment blinded by pure lust, to say the least. This way, even though I was controlling the angle, Dan was controlling the speed.

I moved around a little bit, experimenting with these different angles at my disposal- at one point almost lying back next to his feet- but finally he found that little bundle of nerves that made me scream out. I'm not sure what my body was making tumble out of my mouth; it might have been words or two-year-old speak, but at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to tell Dan to keep going and the message seemed to have sunk in as with every thrust he hit that same spot not only with a faster speed, but harder each time until I thought he was going to split my ass in two.

The intense pleasure was so much, my vision went completely white as I semi-passed out from the sensation; I cummed simultaneously as I felt Dan do the same somewhere deep inside me, his warmth filling me.

"I...Dan..." was all I could mumble, not trusting myself to open my eyes yet.

He lifted me up like I was as light as a feather and slithered out from underneath me, sitting back down and plopping me on his lap. I leaned back into his chest like a little boy would do with their parent. He flopped over onto his side with me as he tucked his legs behind me.

"I love you Phil."

I heard the words but didn't quite comprehend them at the time as my brain was completely zorbed. I fell asleep short seconds after, but if I hadn't I think I would've passed out in Dan's arms anyway. The pancakes, I felt my semi-consiousness thinking, they'll get cold.

* * *

**_I was literally in stiches proofreading this like srsly I couldn't stop laughing this is so stupid. But hey, first smut. What did you think? I'd love to hear how much you laughed too, so dropping a review would be lovely :D - Lauren_**


End file.
